


Singing the Song of a Thousand Lies

by DJLNZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Duality, Original Character(s), Other, Sepe - Freeform, Seperia, Splitting, dual personalities?, mind control?, possession?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: Duality is a Dreamweaver. She controls dreams and thoughts. Her partner, Seperia (aka Sepe), is a Siren. She can control people using her voice. They both have a mission: save the world. However they both have different visions of how they are gonna get there. When the WInchesters come crashing into their lives, everything gets turned upside down. Only their partnership can get them out of this mess. But does it?





	1. Chapter 1

"Dewy."

 

My head turned, my long blue and green hair swishing through the air, and I stuck out my tongue, pulling out a few strands that had gotten in my mouth.

 

"What's up, Sepe?"

 

The pink and purple haired girl that stood off to my left leaned against the rusty doorframe.

 

"The boy is awake. What should I tell him?"

 

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands and pushing my palms into my eyes.

 

"Ugh. Um.... I'll talk to him."

 

Dragging myself out of the fraying swivel chair, I made my way to the operation room. Grungy walls lined my passage, and I desperately wished that we could have made a better first impression, but he wouldn't be seeing much else, so it didn't matter. Flinging open the operating doors, I walked toward the man strapped down to the table. He jerked up, snarling.

 

"Let me go!"

 

"I'm sorry, but that isn't possible." I said, tying up my hair and turning to my partner.

 

"Did you sterilize everything?" She nodded.

 

"Yup. Are you ready?" I nodded.

 

"Yup. Put him under." Snapping on my gloves, I approached the struggling man, who seemed to rapidly descend into anger and panic.

 

"What are you doing?! Stay back! I'll kill you!" I ignored his empty threats, slipping a mask on over my mouth and nodding to Sepe.

 

She started to sing, and with every note, the man slowed, till he was perfectly still, eyes closed, suspended in time. Turning to face the camera that was set up and recording in the corner, I nodded once, showing it my scalpel. After that, I rolled it toward the patient, making sure it could see everything I was doing as I sliced into him dissection-style. I sighed internally as I got a good look at his organs.

 

"This is going to be a long operation."


	2. Chapter 2

"And while we're at it, we'll heal up that liver of his. It's getting pretty bad. Now, to put him all back together."

 

I looked at the camera, the blinking light telling me it was still recording. Looking back at the suspended man before me, I started to put his organs back where they belonged, healing as I went. As I traced the dissection wounds on his chest, I watched Sepe grow tired, her notes getting a little off. Nodding at her, I hurried with the healing, and stepped back. She fell back, the man blinking as he came out of his time warp. I leaned over him.

 

"How are you feeling? Any pain in your lower stomach region?"

 

He stared at me, confused.

 

"I'm feelin pretty pissed! Um, no pain though."

 

"Good." I nodded, removing my bloody gloves and face mask.

 

"What the fuck is going on?!" He growled, eying the camera. "Why are you filming?"

 

"Sepe, go rest. You really outdid yourself today. Good job." I smiled at her, and she returned it, exiting the room. I turned back to the ban, grabbing the camera and ending the recording.

 

"I just saved your life. If I were you, I would be saying thank you."

 

"Saved me from what? And could you just let me go?"

 

"I don't trust that you will refrain from hurting me. I saved you from a parasite that infects humans via consumption, and latches on to the outside of internal organs, dissolving them. Thankfully, I caught it in time, and was able to heal you. Also, your liver was heavily damaged from alcohol, so I fixed it as well."

 

I cast a glance at him from the corner of my eye.

 

"Start watching your liquor, boy."

 

The look he gave me was one of the most offended I had seen in ages, and I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Downloading the film from the camera, I cropped the edges of the film and emailed it off.

 

"Hey what are you doing?"

 

"I gotta send this film to someone. We will be expecting company here in about half an hour." Taking a glance at the restrained man, I turned toward him.

 

"Why don't you get some rest? You're body is still trying to catch up to the present. You're still about an hour behind."

 

He cocked his head and I chuckled.

 

_Kinda cute._

 

"I'm not going to sleep! And for the love of God please unbuckle me."

 

I noticed he was pulling at his restraints again, and I sighed, walking over to where his head was resting somewhat on a pillow. Looking down at him, I shook my head.

 

"I said,  _sleep._ "

 

His eyes instantly closed and his whole body relaxed. I smiled, then walked over to a stool in the corner of the room, dropping in front of my laptop.

 

Might as well make use of the down time.

 

\-------

 

When the doors slammed open, I was half asleep at my computer. I jumped, standing. A tall man with shoulder length brown hair had a gun aimed at my head, and was slowly inching toward his sleeping comrade.

 

"What did you do to him."

 

_So demanding._

 

"I fixed him."

 

I answered, confused. Didn't he receive the video I sent him?

 

"Fixed him? You took him apart!"

 

I had to get that gun out of his hands.

 

"You need to listen to me." I raised my hands, and slowly started to walk towards him. He steadied his gun and snarled.

 

"Stay back!"

 

Not working.

 

"Fine. I warned you.  _Sleep._ "

 

His eyes closed and he collapsed, hitting his head on my operating tool tray on the way down. I winced.

 

"Ah, sorry."

 

Reaching over, I dragged him to my second operating table, and strapped him down. Leaning over his head, I brushed his hair away from his face.

 

"I wonder...."

 

Muttering to myself, I checked his eyes, and sighed. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone, shooting a text to Sepe.

 

**I need you back. The other one is infected as well.**


End file.
